


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Love at Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Josie (OFC)Warnings: FLUFF OF DOOM.A/N: I never write anything for Christmas….mainly because I’m a Grinch. HOWEVER, one of my favorite writers on here @ravenangel33 wrote THIS AMAZING PIECE that inspired the work below. If ya’ll haven’t checked her out, you need to. She is amazing!! Per usual, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, but pics are NOT!





	1. Chapter 1

I always dated for love, hell, I did everything for love. I stayed with my ailing parents until they were well because I loved them. I looked after my sick sister when she had a newborn because I loved her and the baby. I moved to the geographical middle of the United States for love. Not the love I ever envisioned mind you; when I pictured Prince Charming, he always had a white horse, a castle in the clouds and a charming smile.

 

Well, I got one thing right, the charming smile.

At six foot one, with broad shoulders, brown hair, enviable green eyes a reddish brown five o’clock shadow, wearing a canvas jacket, a plaid shirt, jeans and heavy boots; Dean Winchester wasn’t the man I pictured falling in love with. But after he sliced the head of a vampire that nearly ripped my throat out, I couldn’t help but have some kind of affection for the guy.

After the vampire thing and a speech about how monsters were real and that he and his brother hunted them, he took me out for a drink. Which turned into both of us laughing our asses off, which turned into a game of darts.

“All right sweetheart,” he said in my ear “one more shot between a win for me and a loss for you.”

“So cocky,” I said as I lined up my shot “what makes you think I’m gonna lose?”

“Because I can read people,” He crooned “you’re not confident in this shot.”

“Screw you.” I said and took the shot, which hit the bullseye. I laughed while he hung his head in defeat. I celebrated but wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. The next thing I knew, we were back at my place, tangled up in the sheets.

I figured that would be the last I saw of him, but for some reason, I felt a connection with him. I knew he felt it too because he kept texting and calling at weird hours.

After a few months of this, I went to visit him at the bunker he and his brother, Sam, called home. Truth be told, it felt more like home than my place ever did. After that first visit, Dean asked me to move in.

“It feels, I don’t know, better when you’re here.” He said.

I agreed, I packed up my few personal items and moved into the bunker.

 

Five years later, here I was, decorating the bunker for Christmas again, making the post modern era bomb shelter light up with a little Christmas cheer.

“That time of year all ready?” Dean asked as he walked into the war room.

“Dean, Christmas is in two days.” I said from the chair I was standing on as I hung the last of the garland in the library.

“It seems to sneak up on me every year.” He said as he came up behind me.

I turned around as he opened his arms to help me get down. I climbed into his arms as he set me down on the floor, kissing my forehead.

“What do you want for Christmas this year?” He asked as he held me. It amazed me that the hands that could fix up his Chevy Impala in seemingly the blink of an eye, the same hands that cleaned a gum with military like precision, were the same ones that held me so gently and always brushed the stray hairs out of my face.

“The same thing I ask for every year,” I told him as I wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed the hollow of his throat “you.”

“You already have that,” he said “in spades.”

“Then I don’t need anything else.” I told him as I looked up at him. “We have a home, a family we’ve built, food in our bellies and clothes on our backs. What else could I want?”

He shrugged

“I dunno.” He said with a smile.

“Why? What do you want?” I asked him

“Come with me.” he said and took my hand, Walking me over to the Christmas tree. I begged and pleaded for a real tree. In the end, he caved, he couldn’t resist when I did my sad, pouty face.

I followed him over to the tree where it was set up by the stairs. In the light of the glimmering tree, we stood face to face, him holding both of my hands.

“This is what you want for Christmas?” I asked “Just you and me?”

“I want more than that,” he said “I want a life with you. A real life; with a home, a yard and as many real Christmas trees as you want.”

“But, how?” I asked, confused. For the last five years, everything I’d pictured about a normal life had been put on the back burner. The furthest back burner that there was, everything was put on hold for “the greater good”, the good of the world, the good of humanity, the good of everything. He gave me a wry smile and said

“I’m done,” his fingers carding through my hair “I’m tired of putting you in second place. I want to give you the world, I want to give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of. I don’t want to hunt any more.”

“Dean, please don’t,” I started and he cut me off by gently kissing me.

“You’re not asking me to give up anything, you’ve never expected me to give up anything, you’ve always let me be me.” He said ad he cupped my face in his hands “I’m not giving this up because you asked me, hell, Hunting is all I’ve ever known, but I want something more, and I want that something more with you.”

Tears streamed down my face and he quickly wiped them away, he took my hands in his and got down on one knee. “All I want this year is an answer.” He said as pulled a small, black box from his coat pocket as my hand clapped over my mouth that had dropped open in shock.

“Dean!” I said in shock

“Josie,” He said breathlessly as he opened the box “will you marry me?”

Tears poured out of my eyes as I clutched his hand. This wasn’t something I’d ever thought I’d see, the man I loved more than anything else in this world asking me to be his wife. I nodded furiously.

“Yes!” I exclaimed “YES!”

Dean looked relieved as he stood up, wrapped his arms around me and kissing me hard.

“That’s a yes?” He asked

“Yes!” I told him, more tears rolling down my cheeks “Of course I’ll marry you, I love you.”

“Yes?” He asked again and kissed me.

“Yes!” I exclaimed again and he kissed me again. He hugged me hard and we held each other for what felt like a long time as the people from the apocalypse world, Jack, Castiel, Sam, Mary and Bobby all filtered into the room, clapping and offering their congratulations.

“I love you.” He murmured in my ear

“I love you too Dean,” I told him “I love you so much.”

He held up my left hand and slipped the ring on my finger. I looked at it and realized it had the trinity knot on both sides of the diamond.

 

“Oh Dean,” I breathed “it gorgeous!”

“Look on the band,” he said proudly “it’s got two hands and the setting has a heart, just like your claddagh ring.”

I looked, and true to his word, there were small hands on the same sides as the trinity knot and a heart in the middle.

 

I cried harder and held him tightly. It was the little things that he remembered, like how important my claddagh ring was to me, that made me fall in love with him. The fact that he knew I always wanted a Christmas proposal, the fact that he was willing to put his entire past behind him for me was enough to make any Christmas wish I’d ever had come true.


	2. A Wedding for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x Josie (OFC)
> 
> Warnings: fluff, wedding feels, SMUT, dirty talk, oral (female receiving)
> 
> A/N: This is part of my collaboration with @ravenangel33 for our Christmas Fics! For context, read her fic Dean’s Christmas List, then my fic All I Want for Christmas Is You so you’ll be all caught up 😍 hope you guys enjoy!! Beta’d by @ravenangel33 but any mistakes are still mine. All pics are not!

I had everything as far as I was concerned. A year ago, the man I loved, Dean Winchester, asked me to be his wife, what else could a girl want?

But then came the wedding planning, which I’d always heard was the most stressful part of getting married. With help from my Mom, sister, Becca, and Dean’s mom, Mary, wedding planning had been frighteningly easy. We’d found a cute little chapel in Lebanon that looked like something out of a fairy tale. Dean had also reminded me that there was a gorgeous bed and breakfast not far from the chapel that we’d helped get rid of a ghost in. When we contacted them and let them know what we were planning, they were so grateful about us getting rid of the ghost, they offered up the place to hold the reception along with their honeymoon suite as a special thank you to us.

Selecting a dress had by far been the most stressful thing in my mind. I knew what I wanted but was worried if Dean would like it or not. When I told him this, he had laughed.

“Sweetheart, you could wear a potato sack and I’d still think you’re the most gorgeous girl in the room.” Bearing that in mind, I picked a dress I loved, knowing he would love it too.

When the day before our wedding finally came, the chapel and the bed and breakfast took care of the decorations. They had done a beautiful job on their own, but the only thing I really wanted was a candlelight ceremony, which the chapel was more than happy to accommodate. We did the rehearsal, which went off without a hitch. When it came time for us to part for the evening, Dean was reluctant to let me go.

“It’s just a silly tradition,” He insisted “why should I have to spend a night away from you?”

“It’s bad luck to see me right before the wedding,” I told him “we’re gonna need all the good luck we can get.”

It had been harder on Dean than he’d anticipated to leave his old life behind. He was still an indispensable source of information, but for the last year, he had slowly moved away from the field and spent more time in the bunker with me while I planned the wedding and found us a house to live in. He’d ceaselessly worried about Sam, who’d insisted he would be fine without Dean. Thus far, that had proved to be true. We’d slowly moved our things out of the bunker and into the home we would be renting, gradually spending more time at home than in the bunker. Only a week prior had the last of our stuff been packed up and moved in.

He sighed and said “If you insist.”

“I do insist,” I told him “and remember what Bobby told you?”

He nodded with a grin “Happy wife, happy life.”

“See?” I teased “Not so bad.”

He rolled his eyes and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled back, he held my face in his hands.

“The next time I see you, we’re going to be getting married.” He told me, my cheeks flushing.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” I asked “I know this is a lot of change for you.”

He nodded and smiled before kissing my forehead.

“Sweetheart, there’s no one I’d rather go through all this change with than you. You’ve been there every step of the way, which I love you for, but it’s time to put my past behind me.”

I smiled at him and then kissed him again.

“See you tomorrow,” I told him “I’ll be the one dressed like Big Bird.”

He laughed

“Now I KNOW you’re fucking with me,” he said “you don’t wear yellow.”

He had tried to guess what my dress looked like and so far, he hadn’t been able to. I’d thrown him way off the trail by telling him it was an obnoxious color or that it had feathers on it.

“Oh, before I forget,” I told him and then reached into my bag and handed him a small, wrapped box “I got this for you.”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t have to get me anything.” He said “You agreed to marry me, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Don’t open it until tomorrow.” I told him “It’s something to calm your nerves for tomorrow.”

“I didn’t know whiskey packed up so nicely.” He joked.

When I woke up the next morning, my Mom, Becca, and Mary were all there to help me get ready. Becca took care of everyone’s hair while her son, Mason, played with my Mom.

“Any last minute advice before I put on the dress?” I asked my Mom and Mary. Mary kindly smiled and said

“Be kind to one another, the world is harsh enough as it is.”

My Mom thought for a minute and then said

“That whole “don’t go to bed angry” thing is bullshit.”

“MOM!” I exclaimed

“What?!” My Mom asked “Sometimes you need to sleep on something and come back to it the next day with a clear head is all I’m saying!”

I shook my head and unzipped the bag where my dress had been. The ladies helped me get into the gown that fit me like a glove. The lace sleeves stopped just at my forearms, lace and sparkly beading splashed across it with a short, pretty train. I looked in the full length mirror and couldn’t believe the girl looking back at me. Becca had done my hair in a simple chignon with a few locks curled and framing my face. Mom helped clip my veil into place as Mary helped me slip on the heels I was going to wear.

“Wow,” I said, looking at everything put together “I just, wow.”  
When it was finally time for the ceremony, I tightly clutched the bouquet of amaryllis and white lilies as I waited for my turn to enter the chapel. I closed my eyes and hoped that the gift I’d given Dean would be enough to help him calm down as my memory flashed to when he’d given it to me.

“Okay, I got you something special this year for your birthday.” He said as he handed me a square box. I eagerly tore open the paper and inside the box was a set of keys with a small pendant that had the word “Baby” etched into it.

“You don’t call me baby,” I told him as I looked at the keys “only your car gets called-OH MY GOD.” I realized what they were, my own set of keys to his Impala. I nearly burst into tears as he said

“You have your own set now,” with a smile “you can drive her whenever you want.”

I had no words; that was the most powerful symbol of his feelings for me until he proposed. I looked down at the small heart pendant around my neck, I’d had it cut from the keychain. My mind flashed to when I wrote Dean the note I’d enclosed in the box.

Dean,

I know you’re probably nervous about today, so am I. Enclosed, you’ll find the keychain that you gave me with my set of Baby’s keys. You’ll probably notice there’s a small, heart shaped piece missing. I’ll be wearing it as a pendant for today and always, as a reminder that I’ll always have a little piece of your heart with me and you, too, will always have a little piece of my heart with you.

I hope this sets your mind at ease, at least a little, and I sent Sam with a flask of whiskey in case it didn’t. I love you and I’ll see you VERY soon!

Love,

Your Wife

When the music started, I took a deep breath and waited until the doors swung open to exhale.

The chapel was lit with dozens of candles and Christmas lights that brought out the rich reds and greens in the poinsettias and the garland that decorated the altar and the pews. At the very front, there he was, looking like he strolled right out of a men’s magazine. The crisp, dark suit he wore fit him perfectly and he’d left just a little scruff on his face, just the way I liked. His green eyes sparkled and he looked like he was having a hard time breathing as I got closer. Then, the last person I ever expected to see, Chuck, appeared. I went wide eyed as he smiled at both Dean and I. I handed my flowers to Becca and took both of Dean’s hands in mine.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Chuck said “thank you all for being here today as we witness the union of Josie Meyers and Dean Winchester. They have both elected to write their own vows, so with that being said, ladies first.”

Becca handed me the paper I’d written my vows on as I smiled up at him.

“Dean, from the moment we met, I knew there was something different about you, what, I couldn’t be sure. All I did know was that I had to get to know you better. Through your simple, caring gestures, kind and affectionate words, even your very presence has put my soul at ease. You are everything I hoped my Prince Charming would be plus many more things. You’re my hero, my rock, my protector and my best friend. I promise that I will always love you, comfort and keep you in sickness and in health until death do us part.”

Dean looked like he was about to cry but held back his tears as he pulled a sheet of paper from his coat pocket and began to talk.

“Josie, you showed me a life I never thought I could have.” he started.

Suddenly, he looked like he made a decision, folded up the paper and stuck it back in his pocket.

“You can read those later,” he said, his eyes laser focused on me as he held tightly to my hands “I’ll be anything you need, I promise. I’ll be there to hold you. I’ll remind you how beautiful you are every single day of our lives. I’ll protect you Josie, from anything that would harm you. And you will be happy, whatever I have to do, I will make you happy. You are my love.”

I watched as a single tear slid down his cheek and I gently wiped it away.

“I’ll take away all your tears Dean,” I’ll told him quietly so that only he could hear “I’ll take them all away.”

Becca and Sam then handed mine and Dean’s wedding bands to Chuck, who took them in his hands and closed his eyes. Imperceptible to anyone besides me it seemed, Chuck’s clasped hands seemed to glow as he held our rings, muttering something under his breath.

It suddenly felt like the world went silent. I looked around and saw everyone frozen in place except for Dean, Chuck and I.

“I know I’m kind of a last minute party crasher,” Chuck said “but I wanted to be here for this.”

“No, you’re fine.” Dean insisted and I nodded in agreement “But I have to ask, what was with the light show?”

“You saw that too?” I asked Dean, who nodded.

“I blessed the rings,” Chuck said “they’re protection for the two of you. No monsters will ever bother you or your children.”

We looked at each other and then at him.

“Why now?” Dean asked

Chuck’s eyes went soft and he smiled at both of us.

“Because you have earned it. Beyond earned it, now it’s time for you two to take it easy and live the life you want.” Chuck told us.

Dean and I stared at him and then at each other as a slow smile crossed Dean’s face.

“Okay.” Dean said with a nod “If she’s on board then so am I.”

They both looked at me, the gravity of the situation hitting me. No monsters would ever come after our family. We’d never have to worry about our children finding a ghoul under their bed or being attacked by a werewolf. My eyes pricked with tears and I nodded.

“Yes,” I said “absolutely.”

He then handed my ring to Dean, as time restarted, and said

“Dean, place the ring on Josie’s finger and repeat after me.”

Dean waited and then said

“Josie, take thing ring as a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, all that I am and all that I have.” He pushed the ring all the way down to the base of my finger as tears spilled out of my eyes. I felt a warmth radiate from the ring as I quickly dabbed my tears away and took Dean’s ring from Chuck.

“Dean, take this ring as a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, all that I am and all that I have.”

With our rings exchanged, Chuck smiled at the both of us.

“With the power vested in me,” he said “I bless this marriage and now pronounce that Josie and Dean are husband and wife. Dean, you may kiss your bride.”

Dean pulled me close and kissed me hard as our friends and family clapped and cheered.

We rode in Baby over to the bed and breakfast holding hands. When we stopped at a red light he kissed the back of my hand and said

“You look so beautiful, I’m one lucky, lucky son of a bitch.”

I smiled and said

“Oh, just you wait until I get you alone, then you’ll see how lucky you are.”

His eyes lit up mischievously.

“What do you have under that dress for me?” He purred against my hand.

“You’re gonna have to wait until tonight there handsome.” I told him.

“Come on sweetheart,” he pleaded “just a little peek?”

The light turned green and I nodded to the light.

“Get us to the B&B safely and you’ll get a peek.” I told him.

Once we arrived, true to my word, I pulled my dress up just enough to show him that I was wearing a garter belt.

“Fuck,” he breathed and licked his lip “I don’t know if we’ll make it through the reception now.”

“Oh, we’ll make it,” I told him “I’ll even make it worth your while if we do.”

His eyebrows shot up, looking intrigued.

“Whatever you say.” he said and kissed me. When he pulled back, he smiled and said “Mrs. Winchester.”

“I’m never going to get tired of you saying that.” I told him and went to reach for my door handle.

“Wait,” he said and I turned back to him “I have something to show you.”

He took the keys out of the ignition and held them up. There, in the winter sunlight, I could see the keychain I’d given him. He gently picked up the pendant around my neck and smiled, seeing how well the two fit together.

“This was perfect, by the way.” he said “And it did put my mind at ease.”

“Good,” I told him “I’m glad.” I held his fingertips in my hands and kissed his knuckles. “I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart.”

Once we got inside and the owners of the B&B stuffed us and our guests full of Beef Wellington, mashed potatoes, green beans and an assortment of beer and wine, it was time to cut the red velvet cake.

“Be nice.” I warned Dean as we took our places by the cake.

“Or what?” He asked in my ear.

“Or you won’t get the surprise I have planned for you tonight, Mr. Winchester.” I cooed in his ear. I watched his eyes pop with shock and he suddenly nodded.

“Okay,” He said “I’ll be nice if you will.”

I nodded and once the cake was cut, I only smudged a little bit of cream cheese icing on to his nose as he did the same to me.

After the reception was over, the owners escorted us to the honeymoon suite.

“Enjoy your evening Mr and Mrs Winchester.” The husband said and opened the door. I was about to walk in when Dean scooped me up into his arms and I laughed as he carried me over the threshold, kicking the door shut with his foot.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” I exclaimed.

“Hey,” He said as he set me down “you’re the one that made us sleep apart last night for fear of bad luck, and it’s bad luck if you don’t carry the bride over the threshold.”

I looked around the room, it had been decorated with rose petals all over the floor and a fire that was lit in the fireplace. I turned and set my eyes on my new husband who was looking around the room.

“Dean, what’re you doing?” I asked

“Just checking something,” he said “that’s all.”

“We don’t have to check for monsters anymore remember?” I asked him.

He gave me a smile and said

“Not what I was looking for, but thank you for the reminder.” He said as he took his phone out of his pocket and hooked it up to a speaker on the mantel. I heard the notes of a piano start as he strode over to me and took my hand.

“What’re you doing?” I asked as he spun me in a circle.

“Dancing with my wife.” He said, as if we did this all the time.

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

I smiled up at him as he held me closely, I laid my head against his chest, both of my hands in his as we swayed to the music.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

Oh, I hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

“Dean?” I asked

“Hm?” He answered

“Remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas? Right before you proposed?” I asked him.

“I do.” He said and pulled back to look at me “Why?”

“This is all I’ve ever wanted,” I told him “both of us safe, happy and together.”

I know you haven’t made your mind up yet

But I will never do you wrong

I’ve known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

His face seemed to glow as he smiled and gently kissed me.

“Me too sweetheart,” he said “me too.”

I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue

And I’d go crawling down the avenue

No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do

To make you feel my love

I laid my head back on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as he held me again. I closed my eyes, my other ear tuned to the music and the gentle crackling of the fire.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain’t seen nothing like me yet

The day I never thought I’d see was finally here. I wanted nothing but him for the rest of my life, everything about today felt like a dream. Some unattainable fantasy that occupied the back corner of my mind, but here it was, right here in front of me. I sighed, content, and finally feeling at peace.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do

Go to the ends of this Earth for you

To make you feel my love, oh yes

To make you feel my love

He ducked his head down and asked

“Was that okay?”

“Better than okay,” I told him and but my lip mischievously “now, I just want you out of this,” I said and tugged on his waistcoat, my mouth close to his, “even though you look drop dead sexy in it.”

“Mh, that right?” He asked and closed the gap between us by kissing me. He quickly shed his jacket and I tugged his tie off, flinging it to the side. His hands were immediately all over my back as he searched for a way to get the dress off of me. I had to admit, the feeling of his hands all over my lace covered back was delicious.

“Small button at the top,” I told him “the rest is a zipper.” With surprising quickness, he quickly undid the button and the zipper, causing the dress to practically fall off of me. He quickly caught it at my chest and peeled the sleeves down and off my arms. Under the dress was a champagne colored lingerie set that made him groan when he saw it.

“Fuck me,” he said lowly as I stepped out of the dress toward him “I AM a lucky son of a bitch.”

“And I’m all yours.” I told him as I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“All mine.” He said, placing his hands on my hips and heatedly kissed me. He held me tightly against him, his hardened length up against my lower belly. He reached down and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress with me straddling him as our kisses grew more and more impatient. I ran my fingers through his thick hair as he laid a firm smack on my ass.

“AH!” I cried as he started to attack my neck with kisses, his facial hair scratching my upper chest as I started to grind on him. “Dean, Dean!” I begged as his hands roamed up my back and unhooked my bra, damn near throwing it to the ground. He tilted my body back and sucked my left nipple in between his lips as his thumb teased my right nipple, they pebbled and hardened under his touch as I cried out loudly for him. The hand that was teasing my nipple slid around to my back to hold the nape of my neck. He kissed from my left nipple to the right one and sucked on it as well, making another cry rip from my throat.

The hand that was on the back of my neck quickly pulled me up right so that I was looking at him as he quickly undid the chignon my hair was in, it fell in waves down my back, just the way he liked. He gave me a smile that would melt even the most frozen of hearts.

“There’s my girl.” he purred against my mouth as I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and practically ripped it and his undershirt off to get to his bare skin. His tanned and freckled shoulders and chest never failed to make me weak in the knees as I kissed all over his collarbone and neck. He hummed in delight as I kissed up his neck and to his ear where I gave him a playful bite. His fingers dug into my hips and he flipped me on to my back. I slid up the bed to the pillows as he discarded his socks, shoes and pants while I unbuckled the fasteners that held my stockings in place. He watched as I started to take the stockings off.

“Nuh uh,” he said as he crawled up the bed and up between my legs “let me.”

I nodded as he rolled the material down my leg, leaving kisses where the stockings had once been. I ached for him as he did the same thing to the other leg and my back arched. I unhooked the garter belt and he threw it to the side, both of us were left in nothing but our underwear. He crawled on top of me and kissed me, he pulled back as his lips worked their way down my body, gently kissing and touching every inch he could get to. I whined and writhed under him as he reached the apex of my thighs, the thin cotton material between my legs was now totally ruined thanks to him. He kissed me from clit to hole through the soaking material. It felt forbidden somehow, like we shouldn’t be doing this, but it also felt so, so right.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” I moaned as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my panties and worked them down and off of me. I watched as he flattened that sinful tongue of his and he licked a broad stripe up my core, making me throw my head back. I grabbed the pillow with one hand and his hair with the other as he sucked my clit between his lips, just like he’d done to my nipples. I twisted below him but his hands, which where now holding both of my breasts, anchored me to the bed. He rolled my nipples in his fingers as he licked through my soaking folds. I tightened my grip on his hair and whined out for him, god and incoherently as I felt the passionate flames he’d awakened in me take over me. I saw spots as his tongue worked its way inside me and my hips moved on their own.

“Fuck, I want you,” I moaned “god I want you so bad!”

He hummed in appreciation as my hips kept rolling, I rode his tongue until I had to snap my own hand over my mouth to keep from screaming down the house. My mind seemingly went blank as I came, my vision whiting out for a second as the high ripped through my body with a force like I’d never felt before. My legs fell open as he kissed back up my body and to my lips where I was laying there, shuttering.

“You enjoy that sweetheart?” He cooed in my ear as he gave it a playful bite. I could barely nod, my body felt boneless as he kissed me, working his way out of his boxers. Once he was freed, he lined himself up with my entrance.

“Gently,” I breathed “nice and slow.”

“I got you sweetheart.” he promised as his fingers slid through mine, pinning them by my head, his arms caging me in as he started to push his way inside me. He took his time and I could feel seemingly everything. Every ridge, every vein, ALL of him that was all for me. I caught his mouth with mine, kissing him as he sheathed himself all the way inside me. I squeezed his fingers in mine as I started to regain my senses. I placed my feet on the bed and moved my hips with his. He moaned in my mouth and kissed me harder.

“I love you,” he moaned between kisses “fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I told him and opened my eyes, our gazes meeting “so, so much.”

His forehead touched mine, our eyes still on each other as he scooped me up and into his lap. I opened my legs wide to accommodate him, my feet still planted on the bed as I put one hand on the nape of his neck and the other on his shoulder. I kissed and sucked on his collar bone, leaving a trail of love bites and hickies in my wake. His blunt nails dug into my back as he cried out loudly.

“Josie,” he moaned in my ear “fuck sweetheart!”

“You getting close for me handsome?” I cooed as I bit his earlobe and he cried out.

“God,” he cried “oh fuck!”

“Come on handsome,” I said as I kissed him “come inside me Dean.”

“That what you want sweetheart?” He asked, breathing hard “you want me deep in you huh?”

“Yes,” I moaned “yes, please!”

He slipped his hand between our bodies and pressed his fingers into my swollen clit.

“Come with me,” he cried “come with me sweetheart.”

I couldn’t hold out, I fell over the edge, screaming into Dean’s chest as I heard him grunt and slam one last time into me as he came. We sat like that for a few seconds before we fell on to the bed together, totally spent.

Without realizing it, I dozed off and felt Dean gently shake me.

“Wake up sweetness,” he said, his bright green eyes looking at me “you gotta get ready for bed.”

I moaned and sat up as he handed me a robe from the bathroom.

“How long was I out?” I asked as I tied the sash around my waist.

“Not long,” He said “I wanted you to rest a little bit, I know today was a lot for both of us.”

I nodded and got up, walking over to where he was standing and hugging him.

“My new husband.” I said with a yawn and kissed his chest.

“My new wife.” He said fondly and kissed the crown of my head.

Once I’d washed my makeup off, brushed my teeth, I dug through my bag and found my honeymoon pajamas. I normally slept in an oversized shirt and panties, but I figured I could swap that for something a little sexier to surprise Dean. The black silk tank top had white lace on the chest and shorts that matched. The fabric felt nice against my skin and I smirked, wondering what Dean would say. When I walked out of the bathroom he was laying in bed with his eyes closed. I took the robe off and placed it over the back of a chair as I climbed into bed. He opened one eye, caught a glimpse of me and then opened both eyes.

“Well, hello there.” He said with a sexy smile.

“Hey.” I said and kissed him as I settled next to him.

“Where’d THIS come from?” He asked as he tugged on the hem of the shorts.

“This old thing?” I asked playfully “What? Don’t you like it?”

“Like is an understatement.” He said and pulled me close, my head on his chest and one leg over his hips. He kissed my forehead and said “You look gorgeous as always.” I snuggled into his chest as his fingers ran up and down my back. “Dean?” i asked 

“Yeah sweetheart? What is it?” he asked .

“Can I see the vows you wrote for me?” I asked. 

What was written on the paper occupied my mind more than I really wanted to admit. I look up at him and he looked concerned, biting his bottom lip anxiously. “Are you upset that I didn’t say them?” he asked I placed my hand on his cheek and shook my head. 

“No, not at all!” I exclaimed “What you said was perfect, I loved it.” I kissed him slowly and then added “I’m just curious.” 

“Okay,” he said with a smile “stay right here.” he kissed my forehead and got out of bed to find his jacket. He hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes and I couldn’t believe that this perfect view was all mine to look at. His long, lean body with a perfect ass, toned tummy and thick things could make anyone turn to Jell-O. 

“I’m liking the view Mr. Winchester!” I called to him, grinning mischievously. 

With that dangerous grin I loved so much, he crawled back into bed and kissed me slowly. “Do you?” he asked and I nodded “Good, because you’re going to be seeing a lot of it.” His fingers played down the side of my body as I envisioned him, naked for days in bed with me. This idea made me grin even more as he held the paper out to me. 

“Will you read them to me?” I asked quietly, a small smile playing on my mouth. I knew deep down he’d never say no, but I always had to ask. 

“Of course I will.” He said. He unfolded the piece of paper, cleared his throat and began to read. “Josie, you have shown me a life I didn’t know I could have. You made me want to be a batter man for you, the kind of man you can be proud of. The kind of man who deserves to have you by his side. I was lost when I met you. There was nothing I wanted for myself or my life, now I do. I want to love you, I’m giving you my heart and my life. Whatever they’re worth, it’s because of you.” 

My heart wrenched in my chest, I knew he cared about me deeply by I never knew how deep that love ran until now. My eyes filled with tears as he closed the paper and looked at me. “Oh Dean!” I cried as I snuggled into his chest and he held me tighter. 

“I mean it sweetheart,” he said as he kissed the crown on my head “I mean it, everything is because of you. I love you.” I nodded off as he held me tightly and I knew without a shadow of a doubt, that anything this life threw at us, I could always count on him and how much he loved me.


End file.
